They Chose
by L56895
Summary: Scenes, snippets and one-shot looks at Ash and Misty's relationship over the years. Each chapter is stand-a-lone.
1. Flattery

This is a series of unrelated fics I've written over the past nine years that were previously published on Livejournal. Some are drabbles of exactly 100 words, because I liked that kind of challenge back in 2010, others are slightly longer ficlets and one-shots. All are AAML.

First up, a 100 word story about the sincerest form of flattery.

* * *

"She keeps copying me, Mom" Ash whined.

"Oh, it's sweet darling, stop worrying."

"Sweet? It's not sweet! It's annoying! First she copies my victory pose, now she wants to follow me everywhere!"

On the screen he saw his mother sigh and smile.

"Ash, have you ever heard the phrase 'imitation is the sincerest form of flattery'?"

"That's stupid," Ash crinkled his nose, "Misty's not flattering. She calls me a brat."

"Oh, Ash, you'll understand some day. I have to go darling, I love you!"

Ash replaced the receiver and frowned.

"Why do people keep saying that to me?" he muttered.


	2. No Man Is An Island

Another drabble!

* * *

She watched him from the stands, just another nameless spectator in a sea of faces. She'd arrived late, too late to get a seat in the area reserved for competitors' friends and family. Too late, even, to find him and wish him luck before he went to face one of the biggest challenges of his career.

So instead she sat quietly, there for him in spirit if not in body and waited for the roars of applause when the battlers emerged.

What she didn't expect was to see him scan the crowd, and his grin when he finally spotted her.


	3. A Path To Follow

Final drabble for a while, future stories will be longer!

* * *

"So… You really liked that Rudy guy, huh?" Ash's voice rang quietly in the stillness.

"He was alright," Misty replied softly, glad the darkness concealed her blush.

"Then why didn't you stay?"

Misty frowned.

"Did you want me to?"

"No! I'm glad… I… I just didn't know why."

Because he wasn't you, she thought, but outwardly shrugged.

"Someone's got to keep an eye on you, Ash."

He laughed softly.

"That's a stupid reason not to be with someone, not if you love them."

Misty sighed and smiled gently at him.

"You're right, Ash," she murmured, "Maybe that's why I left."


	4. Soap Suds

She drives Ash crazy when she's sat around in a towel; dripping wet and smelling like peppermint. He's always sat in the same seat when she emerges from the shower; the seat that lets him see her thighs when she crosses her legs. The seat that gives him full view of the furtive glances she throws at him, the small smiles and the quiet blushes that let him know that she is for his eyes only.

When the Gym is next empty he tests the bathroom door and finds it unlocked, realises he would have found it unlocked any day, and leaves his clothes in the hallway. With forethought he pulls the bolt across, taking a second to draw in a deep breath and calm his frantic heart. She ignores him as he approaches, although he sees her head turn as if to look, and he slips in behind her as if it were the most ordinary act in the world.

"Please, Mist, stop teasing," his voice is husky in her ear as he wraps his arms around her, water cascading around them, "Do you want me?"

Her reply is barely off her tongue before he pulls her round to face him; pressing her lips to his and her body against the cubicle wall. The water washes suds from her thighs and he finds his eyes drawn to the curve of her hip and the smooth skin he finds there. Yet he is distracted soon enough when she balances her heels on the edge of the shower cubicle and pushes herself up to meet him, her lips seeking out his hungrily. With their inhibitions broken Ash enters her with a cry of pleasure; pushing into her against the wall with barely controlled thrusts.

When she arches her back and reveals the pale skin of her neck to him he is lost; planting a flurry of kisses along her jaw, her throat, to finally bite down on the soft skin on her shoulder.

Somewhere in the distance he can hear the sound of doors banging, of Pikachu and Brock arriving back at the Gym. But right here and now there is the sound of water tumbling down around them, of wet skin hitting wet skin, and Misty moaning in his ear to urge him on.


	5. Perfect Night

He knows her well enough to understand how important their first night would be to her. He worries, not about the whens and ifs, but whether the candles are straight and the bed is comfy. Whether she will be glad he made the effort or angry that he made assumptions.

But when she arrives, wet and cold from the rain and complaining about her sisters, he forgets about the 'perfect night' and holds her tight. They're undressed and poised on the bed before she notices the candles, the slow music, and the fact that he has combed his hair.

And she whispers the words he wanted, but never dared hope that he would hear.

 _I don't need a fairy tale. I only need you._


	6. Graceful Ends

"I like your face…"

Misty raised an eyebrow at him and pulled the sheet further up to cover her bare chest.

"Thanks… Ash…"

"No, I mean your… _you know_ face."

"Oh!" she shuffled awkwardly where she sat, "Thanks?"

"I mean… some girls pull weird faces. Like they've got googly eyes. You kinda breath heavy and arch your back, like this," he demonstrated and looked back to find her staring blankly at him, "And you look all pink cheeked and pretty, not red-faced and horrible… but kind of graceful…"

He looked up to find her face even more pink-cheeked than previously.

"You're not very good at this, are you Ash?"

"No, sorry."

"It's okay," she smiled and leaned in to plant a kiss on his lips, "I expected it."


End file.
